Broken Jewel
by the-unwritten-love-story
Summary: When Harry finally gives it one last shot, and is broken to the highest degree, somthing is unlocked inside of him. That changes everything around him.
1. Pile of Bones

**Hola Beautifuls!**

**Lol this is my first story that I've ever written but re-adapted. So tell me what you think and be honest okays.**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own these characters or the rights to the characters. They do in fact belong to the beautiful and most illustrious J.K. Rowling. **

**So without further suspense read on ;) **

**Chappie 1.**

Looking at Dumbledore, Harry smirked to himself as he played the part and bashfully looked away from the

elderly man and bit his lip, drawing out his breath to start his tale that would change the way the

Headmaster looked at him for quite some time. Harry felt a soft caress on his back and he squirmed trying

to bring back the memories that he had suppressed for some time before reaching up to brush his black

auburn hair over his illustrious scar and very timidly glanced at the Headmaster and began…

"The last thing I remember telling you is how Chris broke up with me…for my best friend. How every time I

saw them I would bite the inside of my lip because I thought blood in my mouth was better than tears on

my cheeks. How my Uncle would always come home drunk and beat me until he was tired. But finally I was

so sick of everything I gave it one last attempt to get away from it all…"

Curling himself into a ball, Harry silently sobbed into his arms, praying reverently that any type of miracle

would rescue him out of his own personal seventh level of hell. Vernon Dursley drunkenly threw his coffer of

scotch against the wall before him, before he turned to glare at the ceiling and with an ear-pitching scream

stormed up the stairs enunciating each step, with words that etched themselves into Harrys' soul for years

to follow. "You disgusting little **Freak**! I have no idea how I got dumped with you! You're nothing! Do you

realize that? Why do you think they dump you here summer after summer. You **belong** to me and now even

I don't want you! You're nothing to me, your nothing to that boy, me, or anybody! **You. Are. Nothing**!"

The words echoed in Harrys' mind, _I'm nothing; all I do is burden everyone. _In one last attempt to push the

bathroom cabinet in front of the door, Harry slipped on the rug and fell face forward into the sink, knocking

open the medicine cabinet. An assortment of objects rained down on Harrys' face but only one caught his

eye. His Uncle's razor.

Vernon Dursley stood at the top of the stairwell, enjoying the fruitful sounds of Harry trying to prevent his

inevitable discipline. Licking his lips, Vernon crackled his knuckles, before pausing to realize he was the only

one making noise in the now silent house. Hurdling down the hallway, Vernon Dursley slammed into the

bathroom door knocking the bathroom cabinet over onto his mess of a nephew. Fire ragged into his eyes

and spit flew out of his mouth as he hollered at worthless bloody bundle of rags he was ashamed to call his

nephew. "You worthless bag of bones! You are trying to kill yourself …IN MY HOUSE!" Grabbing him up by a

chunk of his hair, Vernon then proceeded to drag him down the hall, down each stair, and threw his half

conscious nephew onto the porch. Crouching next to Harry, Vernon smiled in deep satisfaction while he

leaned in, and licked his lips before saying, "I want you to remember this. You are nothing, and you mean

nothing. And now you are right back where you belong; alone."

With this, Vernon Dursley stood up and in a very leering way wiped his hands on his pants and shut the

door on his only dying nephew.

Okay so this is the beginning. =/ First chappie ever writen so be honest on what ya think!

Tell me how you like it! =) review review review! ***Muahz***


	2. Please

**Okay then my dears =] it is time to carry on this lovel tale!**

**I hope you have all had the chance to revieeewww and if not *cough cough cough* theres the button =]]**

**OH and before I forget - Disclaimer: I, in no way, own these characters or the rights to the characters. They do in fact belong to the beautiful and most illustrious J.K. Rowling. (Whom is amazing for all of her creative work.)**

**Okay on with the show!**

**Chappie 2.**

Draco Malfoy was not happy. No scratch that, Draco Malfoy was seething, and dared anyone to tell him to

calm down. It had been an entire month since Draco had changed and every day afterwards Draco woke up

and was forced to walk around with a scorching HEAT in the center of his chest. A clear reminder that he

had no idea whom his mate was, and he was no step closer into finding him. Pacing the floor, Draco spent

most of his days counting the steps he took, the breaths that vacated his mouth, and the number of veins

that increasingly appeared on his body hoping and praying that somehow a miracle would happen. Lucius

and Narcissa Malfoy had continually tried to console the younger Malfoy but to no avail, so every day all

three could be found in the Draco Malfoys' room; waiting.

Draco, abruptly stopped moving and licked his mouth, all of a sudden feeling very dry, almost as if he was

losing most of the moisture in his body. Taking a step in the direction of his parents, Draco opened his

mouth, just as the small ball of heat that he carried around inside of him grew 48 times its' size and

engulfed Dracos' body causing him to fall to his knees. Every muscle in Dracos' body clenched, Draco threw

his head in pain, and mouthed the most raw soundless scream that either of his parents had ever seen in

all their Death-eater years. Narcissa Malfoy cried out in terror and buried her face in her husband's cloak;

horrified at the fact that there was nothing she could to help her son. Both of them knew that if Draco were

to leave the house, he would not be safe from the many enemies that the family had acquired over the

years. Using the floor as leverage, Draco pushed off and took off running down the silver carpeted hallyway,

to the front entryway and wrenched open the mahogany doors. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy hesitated and

reacted just a split second too late, making it to doorframe just in time for Narcissa to scream at the piece of

blond hair; "Draco Rose Malfoy, you don't get back in here this moment!"

Chuckling Draco glanced backwards, knowing he wouldn't see his mother, seeing as the fact he had already

apparated and landed. Eyes still closed, Draco inhaled the sweet air, feeling the heat slowly but surely

recede from the tips of his fingers, giving his hands the freedom of release. After inspecting himself, to see

that the heat was indeed, flames kissing his skin from the inside, Draco then inspected his surroundings

around him.

The neighborhood panned out in front him was very dull without a doubt, every house

matching the next down to the mailbox. The only flicker of movement was the mailman far down the street,

a couple of blocks away. That's when Draco's mind stopped, and then went into overdrive.

Mailman.

Delivering Mail.

To mailboxes.

Practically foaming at the mouth Draco realized that he just apparated into a

_MUGGLE_ neighborhood. "Shit" Draco muttered, "My mate's a bloody muggle!" Only when Draco bit his lip, in

a nervous habit that came out when he was under the utmost stress, was the intense burning brought

back to his attention. Reaching out, Draco could follow his mate's pain like a tether cord pulling him from the

inside out. Draco walked past multiple houses, confused as to the fact he couldn't see anyone but it was

very apparent that his mate was outside and very close. Skimming the house he stopped in front, Draco

balked at the mess left on the front porch, disgusted at the nastiness of most muggles before realizing that

this pile of rags laying in a growing red puddle was His Mate. Running towards the now recognizable form of

a body, Draco drops down and rolls over his mate, to not only discover that his mate is indeed a boy but as

soon as Draco touched him, the heat then again engulfed his entire body but 3times worse than before.

Draco shrieked before pulling his mate into him, but then the heat exploded before Draco felt a cool wave

wash over, causing him to fall over in exhaustion. Choking back sobs, Draco tried to wrap up his mate to

stop the bleeding before facing the fact that his mate was bleeding from too many spots to stop the flow of

ruby-red blood that was decorating Draco's milky white skin. Draco quickly sent his mother a quick memory

patronus, urging them to come quickly, before taking inventory of all of his mates's injuries. Broken nose,

busted lip and cheek, cut wrists; and the list went on… Moving his head, Draco placed his mate's head on

his lap; re-arranging the black auburn hair so that it framed his mates' face. A face so peaceful that if it

wasn't for the ruby red blood staining his mates' lip and giving his mate an unearthly version of blush and

highlights that Draco would have sworn he was sleeping. Shaking in fear, Draco leaned over and ghosted

over his mates's face before whispering softly, "Please do not leave me, I just found you… please..."

Pressing his lips against his mate, Draco sighed in content in the bloody kiss. This was the scene his

mother, father and Severus all arrived into. Dropping onto her knees, Narcissa Malfoy pulled her son into

her arms whispering her apologies over and over again that they didn't let him find his mate sooner; Draco

didn't feel this. Severus pressed himself against all four of them before whipping out and activating his

emergency portkey; yet Draco didn't even notice this either. Lucius Malfoy, then unhooked Dracos' fingers

around his mate so they could lay him properly on the bed so Severus could move functionally around the

boy to diagnose and dispense the necessary potions; Draco didn't see or feel any of this. Stuck in a daze so

thick that it wasn't until a crystal clear tear drop rolled off of his face onto his mates' mixing in with blood,

fell back on his hand, that he realized he was crying. Pressing his hand against the wall, Draco leaned and

slid down, keeping his eyes glued onto his mate until his chin hit his knees. Only then did the painful truth

sink in.

The burning scorch; the explosion of pain; the cool release..

His mate might Die.

**Well then my dears there ya go. There's the second chapter redone, I hope you like. Please please give me feedback on how you like the new story version so far.**

**I'll try and get the next chapter done as soon as possible but that also depends on how much love I'm given. ;]**

**Until then.**

***Muahz***


	3. With words?

**To answer your questions:**

**1. Q: Why doesn't Draco know it's Harry?**

**A: Because Harry has been so abused and wrecked that they can't recognize him.**

**2. Q: How does Draco know his mate's a boy?**

**A: He just does!**

**Any question REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Alright**

**Chappie 3.**

At the manor, Draco watched through the glass window as the Severus tried to

save his mate's life. Three hours later, Draco was sitting next to a very battered look-in

but alive mate. Draco drank in the sight of the angelic face; his silk drawn hair; and

beautifully creamy pastel skin. Severus walked in with a solemn face and the look in his

eyes caused Draco to spring out of his chair to face the unwanted truth. Severus slowly

averted his gaze to meet his. "_He has been beaten terribly, and past scar have shown that _

_this has happened for a while,"_ Severus hesitated a little before resuming_, "while we _

_were operating he slipped into a coma. We won't fully know what happened until he _

_wakes up."_ Eyes widening; Draco staggered towards his mate. As a single thought

echoed in his mind…why would any one do such a thing to the beautiful creature?

An hour later, Draco called his parents and Severus in the main living to discuss

heart wrenching news. Looking toward Severus Draco asked the question that had been

burning in his mind. _"What will happen when he wakes up?"_ Severus muttered under his

breath, _"If he wakes up"_ Draco leaned back stung from the truth in the voice, "_No. He _

_will wake up. He has to." _Severus waited for a sob, cry; some type of emotion but to his

prevail none came. He looked up to see the blank face of his god-son and it pained him

inside to know he wasn't going to show emotions until his mate woke up.

POP! Jumping in surprise Draco quickly turned to see one of his favorite house-

elfs: Tessy. Bowing deeply she hastily rushed to Draco's feet. _"Tessy does exactly what _

_young master said. She alerts you as soon as young guest shows any movement of waking _

_up!" _Draco quickly stood up, _"Are you sure Tessy?" _The little house-self just nodded her

overly-large head _"Tessy even brought water to the young guest too!" _realizing she did

this without asking permission Tessy looked up in fright. But Draco did not notice this

because he was already half out the room and rushing back to his mate.

Walking in the first thing he notices is the emptiness if his mate's green with

specks of brown eyes. Moving closer Draco noticed that his mate moved further back

into his bed. Frowning slightly Draco asked, _"I am glad your awake. How are you _

_feeling?" _His mate just looked at him and nodded his head. _"Good?" _questioned Draco

seeing his mate nod again he knew that was his answer. Trying again Draco asked,

"_What's your name?" _His mate looked confused while he thought finally looking back at

Draco shaking his head 'no'. Not understanding on why his mate wasn't answering he

didn't even notice when Tessy popped in the room with a blanket. Looking up when

she started to put the blanket on his mate. Draco hastily noticed how his mate didn't

cringe back like before with Draco but smiled and tilted his head. Frowning in jealousy

Draco quickly voiced his confusion. Tessy looked up and smiled _"Tessy talked to young _

_master and Tessy reminds him of someone" _Startled Draco leaned forward _"He talked to _

_you? With words?" _Tessy tilted her head to the side and smiled and returned to her work.

For a few minutes that was the way it was Draco staring at Harry; Harry staring at his

bed; and Tessy standing still staring at the floor. Until Tessy looked up and into Harry's

eyes before turning to Draco.

"_Young guest wishes for the young master to stop staring at him relentlessly." _


	4. Dead for so long

**Title:** Broken Jewel

**Rating:** R

**Warning: **Alcohol, swearing, violence, angst, abuse, (maybe rape)

**Pairing:** Harry x Draco, Hermione x Ron

**Author's Notes: **okay ya' ll wanted Chappie 4 si here it is!

**Chappie 4.**

Draco just couldn't figure it out. How did Tessy know that his mate wanted him to stop staring at

him! He hadn't said a word and furthermore when he asked Tessy about it all she said was that the

young guest had spoken to her. But not HOW! Sitting up in his bed Draco realized contemplating

about it wasn't going to help, heck he didn't even know his mate's name! Walking slowly toward

the west wings he saw his mother running toward him. One look at her puffy eye, runny nose, and

red cheeks Draco could tell she had been crying. _"Draco come quickly. He's singing. Oh Draco _

_he's in so much pain, no one can get near the room before breaking down in sobs." _Draco

could tell it was urgent he knew personally that Narcissa Malfoy would never let herself be seen

with puffy red that contrasted her pastel skin and definitely NO runny nose. No Draco knew it was

urgent.

Walking down the hallway Draco approached Severus and his father. Both could not get within

touchable reach before breaking down into tears. Draco arched his eyebrows in confusion before

he heard the song.

_A broken voice from the broken dreams  
My heart is drowning in loveblood  
I can't forget your leaving shape  
Everyday is like a long walk in the cold rain_

Eyes widening the veela in him automatically screamed at him to comfort his throbbing mate, but his

human side logically fought with if he wont le me touch him how can I comfort him. All the while his

mate sang on.

_I'm bleeding and loosing my grip  
Tomorrow is a closed gate  
I have been dead for so long  
And no one's going to shed a tear_

Draco stood there with his hand reaching toward the door has he fought a battle in his mind. Finally

the veela in him won and he opened the door. Looking in it took all of Draco's will not to

immediately cry. His mate was floating above the bed, a gentle but increasing in texture glow of

power surrounding him. His black auburn hair whishing around his face, and for the first time Draco

noticed the sparkling depth of bright green eyes. There was only one person Draco knew with such

eyes.

Draco's mate slowly raised his arms and Draco for the first time saw the gashes in his mate's wrists

as the light slowly healed the cuts.

_I have been dead for so long  
And no one seems to care_

**Author's Notes: **okay don't hate me but I want at least 5 (oh big number!) reviews

If I get 10i post a LONG chapter if I get 15 I post an EXTRA LONG chapter deal?

So press the button.

**[the-unwritten-love-story**


	5. Who am I?

**Title:** Broken Jewel

**Rating:** R

**Warning: **Alcohol, swearing, violence, angst, abuse, (maybe rape)

**Pairing:** Harry x Draco, Hermione x Ron

**Author's Notes: **

**I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while.** Let's answer a few questions.

What is Draco and what will Lucius and Severus say?

Well you'll have to wait and see; and Lucius and Severus will support Draco 100.

How old are they?

They are 16 about to turn 17 and about to go into their last year at Hogwarts.

Why isn't Harry talking to Draco and does he know who Draco is?

Harry only talks to Tessy because she reminds him of Dobby, and no he doesn't know who Draco is or himself.

Okay I received over 13 reviews so as promised I'm going to post a long chapter.

**Chappie 5.**

Staring straight ahead Draco forced his body to move forward towards his mate. Grabbing his

hand Draco screamed into the wind _"__Harry__ please stop! Please stop you wont leave me all _

_alone…would you?" _Draco watched as Harry's slowly focused removing the glazed look Draco

had come to fear. Harry gradually drifted back to the bed before Draco rushed to place his hand

on his cheek. Draco felt his heart swell when he saw Harry unconsciously lean into his hand. Using

the other Draco brushed a few strands of hair away from Harry's face no sooner than they fall into

place to frame his face.

Draco brushed Harry's bangs out of the way when he found himself gazing at a lighting bolt shaped

scar. _"Bloody Hell." _

Tessy popped into the room to find Draco asleep leaning over Harry's bed and Harry on the far

end trying to get away from Draco's outstretched hand without actually falling off the bed. Tessy

rushed to Harry's side immediately questioning what was wrong. Harry looked over at Tessy

before replying in a scratchy voice, _"where am I? Who is that!?" _Jerking his head towards

Draco, who fortunately slept through this whole exchange. Tessy tilted her head in confusion before

answering, "_That is Master Draco and you are Master Harry_. _Master Harry is located in the _

_Malfoy Manor, in Master Draco's private wings." _Harry quickly pulled his legs into his body

before gasping in pain at the touch of his bruises. Tessy, gently but firmly, pushed Harry in a

comfortable position before whispering a numbing spell over Harry's wounds. Harry flashed Tessy

a grateful smile before relaxing into the pillows. After Tessy fixed Harry's covers she asked him if

he would like anything to eat. Nodding Harry asked for some Chicken noodle soup, turning Tessy

heard a question slip from Harry's lips. _"Why am I here?"_ Tessy twisted around to star at Harry

in subdued horror. _"Master Harry is Master Draco's mate. Master Draco was in very much _

_pain before Master Harry came, and now he won't stop smiling." _Tessy concluded with a nod

of belief behind her words. Harry widened his eyes to hear himself spoken with such importance.

_"Does he…does he…love me?" _Tessy slanted her head in thought before smiling _"Tessy will be _

_back."_ With that Tessy popped out of the room to fetch Harry's soup, to leave Harry staring at a

sleeping Draco.

Draco woke up about an hour later to see that Tessy was spoon feeding Harry: seeing how she

wouldn't let him do it himself, lest he overstrain himself. Jealousy flickered through Draco's eyes

before he scolded himself for feeling that way. Hearing Draco's voice Harry closed his mouth

refusing any more soup that Tessy offered. _"Now Master Harry you were doing fine just a _

_moment ago do not let Master Draco's presence worry you." _Tessy scolded.Blushing Harry

looked away from Draco's shocked grey eyes to stare at the bed sheet but not before opening his

mouth to let Tessy spoon feed him more soup. Draco's eyes widened even further at this. Why

Tessy would scold his mate like that and for even pressing matters why would HIS MATE be

uncomfortable in his presence. Rising up to his Malfoy demeanor he spoke, _"Tessy that will be _

_all. I would like to talk to my mate privately." _Backing away Tessy dropped her head in

submissive form, but Harry grabbed her wrist not allowing her to back away any further.

Draco's eyes narrowed even more when he saw this play of emotion. Tessy looked at Harry and

walked back to the bed and sat upon it, _"Master Harry would feel a lot more comfortable if _

_Tessy stayed with him." _Draco, who was speechless returned his gaze back to Harry he saw that

Harry's were thinning in anger. _"Please do not talk to Dossy that way; she is only looking after _

_my well-being like you told her to."_

'Dossy who's Dossy?' thought Draco, but on the outside all Harry and Tessy saw was a cold

emotion- less face. Reaching out his hand Draco made to touch Harry's hand but withdrew his

hand so fast it was if he had been burned. _"I would very much appreciate it if you left Master _

_Malfoy"_ said a very mad Harry. 'Harry' Draco started to say before Harry cut him off. 'I would

very much like to be alone, thank you.' Draco stood for a moment while the rejection sunk in.

'_Fine_' Draco curtly nodded turned and left.

An hour later Harry found himself Dossy-less, Draco-less, and very much bored. Harry slowly

pulled his legs out from underneath the blankets and gingerly placed his naked feet on the cold

floor. Padding his way forward he reached for the door, pausing for a moment, then ignoring all the

warning bells in head opened the door. Harry peered into a hallway that seemed eerily quiet,

slowly he treaded his way down the hallway turning into a doorway only to run into a very

masculine chest.

'_Hello Harry'_ Draco whispered. Tension slowly filled Harry's body before he turned and ran back

into the sanctuary of his room. Draco followed behind his mate before staring at the closed door;

he could feel his mate leaning against the door. Leaning his forehead against the door he whispered

'_why are you so afraid of me_?' Harry crying softly slid to his knees leaning heavily against the

door '_What do you want from me_?' Sliding down to match Harry's height he answered '_nothing _

_Harry. Please open the door_.'

Still on his knees Harry reached up and opened the door to find himself staring into silver grey

eyes. Shyly Harry looked away before turning to gaze back at him '_Who am I_?'

**He He I know I'm just horrible well alrity then Hm why don't we just press that lil button up there and make me happy?**

**-The-unwritten-love-story**


	6. It's not hard to fall

**Title:** Broken Jewel

**Rating:** R

**Warning: **Alcohol, swearing, violence, angst, abuse, (maybe rape)

**Pairing:** Harry x Draco, Hermione x Ron

**Author's Notes: **okay ya' ll wanted .

**Chappie 6.**

Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape sat in the Malfoy library; pensive.

"_Lucius, why couldn't we approach the door dry-eyed_?" Narcissa's soft voice breaking

the contemplative silence, startling both Lucius and Severus, causing them to look at her

in an undignified manner. "_Lucius…why_?" becoming choked by only remembering the

sad song "_I've heard of the broken veela's lament…perhaps he's been_?" Lucius stumbled

trying to form his thoughts into words. "_No._" Turning her head away, _"Lucius… my _

_grandmere was estuprado…that what we heard that was so much different…MORE _

_POWERFUL. Lucius what we heard my god…" _Narcissa buried her face in her hands,

trying to still her tears. Lucius hastily knelt before holding her rubbing her back until he

felt her stiffen and then turn her face towards his neck. Severus sat in the chair so deep in

thought that he did not realize that he was speaking aloud. "_It's not possible…but it _

_makes so much sense? Then why would he leave him there if he would…the pieces fit?" _

"_What makes sense" _asked Narcissa, surprising Severus out of his trance "_what makes _

_sense Severus_?" Rising Severus strolled over to the fireplace; pulling out an emergency

vial of floo powder he carried everywhere. "_It's not my story to tell and we both have _

_many questions that need to be answered." _Holding out the vial, Lucius stood pulling

Narcissa along. Taking a pinch Lucius pulled Narcissa against his body and looked at

Severus; his face an open question in the fireplace. "_Hogwarts. Dumbledore's office_."

"_Who am I_?" Harry needed some answers and needed them now. Draco gestured forward

"_may I come on_?" Hesitant Harry moved out of the way; allowing Draco to enter his

room. Draco paced over to Harry's bed and sat patting an area next to him. Harry

unwillingly leaned against the wall facing the bed. Sighing Draco began "_I don't know _

_where to begin? You are Harry James Potter…savior to the light…The Boy who lived. _

_You go to Hogwarts Wizarding School_." Smiling. "_You excel at everything you want _

_except potions. You are my …m._" looking up at Harry, he could see how hard it was to

take so much in. "_You are my dearest friend_." Looking away towards the wall quickly;

lest he be caught in the lie. Harry leaning against the wall slid down to the floor until his

knees touched his chest. "_Harry James Potter_" Harry let a sigh he didn't know he had

been holding for the last few days out in relief. The pair sat in a comfortable silence for a

moment with Harry breathing against his knees and Draco studying his every move. "_So _

_if we are best friends…why don't I remember you_?" Surprised Draco carefully chose his

words "_Well you barely remember who you are Harry then how do you expect to _

_remember me_?" Smiling Harry accepted this answer. Noticing how Harry's dropped a

little Draco stood. "_Well its late might as well try and get some sleep_." Draco walked over

to Harry and held out his hand. Grinning Harry agreed to his help up. Draco and Harry

stood there for a second; Draco leaning down Harry angled up. Eye to eye. Silver to

green. Nervous Harry looked away breaking the uneasy trance and walked over to the

door opening it. Draco took the dismissal as it was and strode through the doorway.

"_Goodnight Harry_"

"_Goodnight…Draco_"

Severus stepped out of the fireplace to see Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy already seated in

front of Dumbledore's desk with said man behind it. Those annoyingly twinkling blues

motioned for Severus to take the last seat. "_I'm sorry Dumbledore but this isn't a _

_pleasure visit_." Severus sighed before sitting. Leaning forward Severus closed his eyes

before speaking again "_Arára what is Harry_?" Stiffening Dumbledore's eyes slowly lost

all of their light. "_Severus my dear old boy you know whom he is. He is Harry James _

_Potter; savior to the light." _Severus shook his head, saddened that he was hurting the

only person whom he considered family. "Not_ who he is_ _Arára __what__ is he?" _Dumbledore

aged about 50 years in front of their eyes. "Yes my boy he is." Shaking wit anger Severus

slammed hid fist into Dumbledore's desk "_Then why dammit did you send him back? _

_Knowing what he is? How could you_?" Narcissa softly touched the sleeve of Severus's

shirt "_What is he Severus_?" Turning Severus looked at her; showing every bit of anguish

he felt in his heart. Angling his head "_Yes Dumbledore what is he_?" Severus collapsed

back in his chair. Dumbledore looked up at the Malfoys with the weariness of an old man

whose seen to much in his life. "_Harry is a Feng-huang_." Hearing Narcissa's gasp

Dumbledore nodded. "_Yes the parent of all veelas_. _I know because I am also a Feng-_

_huang or more specifically a Feng_. _My mate was Huang_." Sensing the past tense in

Dumbledore's voice he spoke his thoughts "_was_?" Dumbledore dipped his head _"yes _

_was… she is dead…she died giving birth. She died almost 15 years ago"._ Narcissa

inclined forward "_Almost 15 years ago…Dumbledore that's the almost how old Harry _

_is?"_ Dumbledore closed his eyes and one unspoken tear rolled down Dumbledoe's

ancient cheek. "_Yes Harry is my son_."

Harry couldn't sleep. Sitting up in his bed, Harry felt restless. Sliding his feet over to the

edge of the bed Harry padded over to the window. The moon was almost full. On a

sudden impulse Harry opened the glass doors leading out to his balcony.

Draco awoke to a melodious sound.

Stones taught me to fly  
Love taught me to cry

Draco didn't even realize he had left his bed and his room until he was halfway down the

hall to Harry's room; when the voice got louder.

Love taught me to lie  
Life taught me to die  
So it's not hard to fall

Draco touched Harry's door with his fingertips; mouthing his mate's words after him.

Pushing gently Draco entered his room. The breeze that flowed through Draco's hair let

him know that Harry was outside on the balcony but he wasn't prepared at all for the

sight before him. Harry was standing on the railing of the balcony and the moonlight

framed his face. But what surprised Draco was the fact that Harry was glowing! Like

Harry was apart of the moonlight inside out.

It's not hard to fall  
And I don't wanna lose

Draco stepped outside and right as he did a dim pink; right as the sun was rising and the

moon was setting. Harry turned around on the balcony rail so that he was facing Draco.

Reaching out his hands…

It's not hard to grow  
When you know that you just don't know

"_Huang_"

Closing his eyes Harry passed out… causing him to fall.

**Wow that just flowed right on out. alrite tell me if you like i'm starting to think you guys dont like my story so make me happy porfavor! press the button and review my story! thanx luv you all! and remember we all are unwritten stories. :-**

**[the-unwritten-love-story**


End file.
